


Piccadilly

by partly



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth hated circuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccadilly

The only thing that would make Piccadilly Circus more frightening, Booth thought, would be if it had clowns. As it was, the mass of traffic and people ate at his nerves.

"Can I help you?"

The offer came from a good-looking brunette standing at his side. It was a measure of how disoriented he was that he hadn't noticed her approach.

"Not unless you can wave your hands and zap me away from this insanity."

Her laugh was deep and genuine. "No. Not by just waving my hands."

As he watched her walk away, Booth wondered what he was missing.


End file.
